1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer housing, more particularly to a computer housing capable of fastening a peripheral device thereto without the need for tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Assembly of a peripheral device, such as a floppy disk drive, a hard disk drive or an optical disk drive, to a conventional computer housing can be achieved by means of screw fasteners, each of which extends through a through hole in the conventional computer housing and engages threadedly a screw hole in the peripheral device.
Due to the use of the screw fasteners, tools for tightening and loosening the same, such as various types of screwdrivers, are required during assembly and detachment, thereby arising in inconvenience during use.